Happy Birthday!
by matilda030788
Summary: A little LoVe fic about Veronica spending her first birthday without Lilly.


**A/N**: Ok, tomorrow is my birthday, so, whenI got bored with prepairing for itI decided to watch some of my favourite VM series and couldn't stop thinking how Veronica would spend her first birthday without Lilly and without any fiend to congratulate her. This is how I got an idea for this fic. And I just couldn't help but make it LoVe fic. Oh, and if you wonder what to get me for my birthday, your reviews would be an awsome present! This is my first fic ever, so please tell me what you think about it. Everything is appreciated. A bad comment is better that no comment!

* * *

She woke up as unusually cheery Keith entered her room. He was smiling so happily, that she just couldn't help but smile back at him, even though she couldn't find any reason why this day should be different from all other crappy days she had lately. But that day was different, after all it was her 17th birthday.

A year ago she would be enthused about this day actually coming, it used to be her favorite holiday. She would wear some fancy dress, bought especially for the occasion, and would wait for the surprise party, thrown by her best friend Lilly. Lilly always prepared huge party for her, inviting everyone their age there. It happened every year, and frankly Veronica could never understand why they always kept it a secret, because she always knew that there will be a party.

But not this year. This year was different. Lilly was dead and there was no one to throw her a party, cause this year no one cared that she became a year older, this year she had no one to celebrate her birthday with, she had no friends.

But she didn't really care about all those snobby 09ners that use to come to her birthday, congratulating her and telling how much they loved her. The only two persons she would want to be here today with her were Duncan and Logan. They were different, they used to be her real friends. They and, of course, Lilly were the ones who made this day special for her, they were the reason why she used to enjoy this holiday. They could always surprise her, especially Logan.

Logan's surprises were always special, it was never something big or expensive, but somehow every year he would get her something that she really wanted and she could tell it came from his heart. Other presents could never compare to his, not even Duncan's or Lilly's. But this year was different and Logan was the last person Veronica imagined congratulating her. And this thought made her feel even worse, cause right now he was the person she would want to see the most.

But even though she understood it was going to be the worst birthday ever she couldn't let it show, because there was one person who loved her and cared about her, and he was sitting right beside her, hugging his all grown up daughter, who would always remain 9 for him.

'Ok, Birthday girl, make a wish!" – said Keith

Veronica looked at a little cupcake, her father was holding, prepared to blow the candle decorating her.

'Yeay! Happy birthday! What did you wish for, honey'

'Well, dad, if I tell you it won't come true' – answered Veronica smiling.

'I have another surprise for you, kiddo. We're going to Disneyland for a day. Of course it's not a surprise part you got to have every day, but I still figured it might be fun!' – said Keith, looking at Veronica waiting for her to say something.

'I love you, daddy!' – She actually felt happy. Spending day with her dad, not worrying about seeing Logan, knowing that he probably doesn't even know that it's her Birthday and certainly doesn't care about it.

She actually had fun today, it was nice to know that she can still have it. Someone called Keith and he apologized to Veronica, telling her to go upstairs and that he will come in a couple of minutes.

Veronica was about o open the door, when she noticed beautifully wrapped package lying at the doorsteps.

'A present? For me? It can't be!' – She thought, surprised that someone actually remembers what day is today.

She couldn't wait to open it, who might it be from! She sat on her bed and carefully opened it. When she finally saw what was inside she felt a tear dripping from her eyes. There was a photo frame and at the photo you could see them, their fabulous four: her, Lilly, Duncan and Lilly. She couldn't see it at first, but there was also a little card inside. It was a little childish, with a pink pony on it, just as she loved it. She opened it and felt that her eyes started to fill with tears again:

_Happy Birthday, Ronnie!_

_Love, Logan!_

Suddenly, she didn't feel so lonely anymore. There was one more person, who knew and who cared. I guess dreams do come true!

**

* * *

****A/N**: Yeah, I know, you're thinking: another one? But I just wanted to ask wheather anyone would want to become my beta. I'm thinking about writing a new, longer LoVe fic and i think i have a pretty good idea for it. My only problem is that I'm from Europe, so English is more of my second language, so I really need help. Oh, and while we are on the subject, sorry for mistakes in this fic! 


End file.
